ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gumballfan260
Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:Gumballfan260 page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun, and if you have any questions, let me know on my talk page and I'll get back to you. -- Omernoy121 (Talk) 15:53, July 29, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. This is your last warning You can't delete my warning. And anyways every edit to this page is archived so it won't matter though you still can't delete warnings and act like they never happened. One more time and you will be reported and banned. L - M - - 8 18:08, July 31, 2011 (UTC) dude its not his fungot its like youyr shy of tlaking in chat Code odd (Talk - Blog - ) 18:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Stop I have seen complaints of you trolling and erasing warnings. Stop doing both, or you will be blocked for three days. Roads is watching yooooour . 18:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww se if i care wich i do lol :What? :Roads is watching yooooour . 19:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Gumball, you are being banned for 1 week for backtalking an administrator. IP will be blocked as well with account creation blocked. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) no If this continues, I will make it a month or two. Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I usually go for a day at first, but what do you mean "No"? You ARE blocked from editing anything but your talk page, and I'll remove your talk page rights if you continue to resist. :Roads is watching yooooour . 20:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC) What Happend Dude what happend to you. Your not here anymore. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! 00:20, December 18, 2011 (UTC)